


Take Over

by ajwolf



Series: The First Prince [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty, Science Fiction, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: Prince Viktor has the world's most notorious criminal mastermind in his grasp, but can you ever truly get a step ahead of Eros?





	Take Over

**Author's Note:**

> [Mood Music](https://youtu.be/DaVA6sgOpws)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> While this piece can stand alone, it is highly recommended you have read at least through Chapter 4 of [Technically Arranged](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13540350/chapters/31065078) before diving in. This is an alternate version of the universe created in Technically Arranged, so it'll just make more sense if you've read TA. It is not, however, actually connected in anyway to the story of TA.

Viktor’s jaw was tense as he stood watching as his security team’s headcams streamed to the monitors hanging from the walls of his office. “Come on, come on,” he muttered to himself, listening to their calls. The screens were so dark, impossible to see anything even with night vision. His eyes were fixed on the team leader, Otabek’s, view.

There was a flash and several bangs, shouts and calls from his men. Otabek was running blindly towards some unseen presence in front of him, his instincts guiding him.

Otabek dove and there was a scuffle accompanied by shouts, and then all was quiet.

“What’s happening?” Viktor asked, looking at Yakov who just kept his eyes forward. “Please, please please,” Viktor chanted under his breath.

“Altin confirming, your majesty. We have him.”

Viktor’s mouth fell open and Yakov barked in response, “You have him? You’ve got Eros?”

“Yes!” Otabek shouted, his headlamp turning on.

There he was, a smiling, smug face streaming live to Viktor’s screens.

“Eros.”

The Japanese man, the most dangerous hacker in the world, an undeniable genius, was now in Viktor’s custody.

“Bring him in!” Viktor ordered, and everyone began moving. The flurry of activity around him, the tension palpable in the air, and all Viktor could see was Eros’ face; that satisfied smile... “This isn’t over,” he whispered.

Yakov nodded beside him. “We can’t relax till he’s here, secured.”

“Not even then,” Viktor said softly. “He’s dangerous, Yakov.”

“Yes your highness,” Yakov agreed. “I’ll oversee preparations for his arrival myself. You should get some rest.”

Viktor nodded, but knew sleep wouldn’t find him anytime soon. Instead he found himself roaming the halls, staring at nothing, feet following no course, and yet they led him right to where he always seemed to go. “Hello Papa,” he whispered as he looked up at his father’s portrait.

How long had it been since his father died now? A year? And that stupid law…Viktor was the leader of Russia, but unable to take the title of King until he married.

“Just marry anyone,” his brother had scowled at him; but Viktor was stubborn, and if he was being honest with himself, a bit of a romantic. So he was still the Prince.

He would need to correct that sooner rather than later; the Ministers were growing impatient, but nights like tonight would help buy him time.

Eros was a thorn in the side of the entire world. Every major corporation and government had been hit by his brazen attacks. He took out missile systems, stole money, and hacked systems to uncover secret information — information that had toppled corruption at the highest levels.

In fact, Eros, while a villain in many’s eyes, was a hero to the majority — including Viktor, if he was being totally honest with himself. Viktor had lost money to him, but money was of little concern to him. What had made him most curious was when he’d received an anonymous email. In it were documents exposing corruption among some of the Ministers; Viktor had used the evidence and cleaned up his government.

The next day another email. It contained only two words and two attachments:

_Well done._

The photo was a small village, in Bangladesh, if Viktor’s eye was correct. They were receiving food, medical, and building supplies; the people’s eyes were alight with joy. The second attachment was a receipt for the items delivered in the exact amounts that were taken from Viktor.

It was hard for Viktor to hate Eros. There were rumors he was a murderer, but nothing had been proven. Still, Viktor had a duty, and when he’d found a lead on Eros’ location, he had to send his people in.

They had him.

He paced longer and longer, unable to be calm, unable to sit. That smile…

He’d be looking into those eyes in just a few hours’ time, maybe less; how long had he been pacing?

“Your Highness!” The call came, sometime in the wee hours in the morning. “They’re here.”

Viktor rushed down to the basement. He didn’t much like having a prison in his palace, but sometimes he had little choice. This place was the most secure place in the world. Impenetrable to anyone.

 _Except maybe Eros_ , he thought with a shiver.

Otabek stood outside the door, looking tense. “What’s he saying?” Viktor asked.

“Nothing, he refuses to talk to anyone but you.”

Viktor wasn’t surprised.

“He demands you’re alone.”

Viktor straightened up at that. “Why?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t like it.”

Viktor nodded. “Let me see what I can do. Open the door.”

Otabek complied and Viktor stepped into the steel walled room, Otabek at his back.

“Hello Prince Viktor,” a voice almost sang from the darkness.

It took a moment for Viktor’s eyes to adjust, the slight figure slowly coming into view. He was chained to a chair, hands cuffed to the metal frame, head down, eyes hidden.

“I thought I said only Prince Viktor?” He said in a humorless voice.

“Let me keep one guard with me,” Viktor said with all the authority he could muster; it wasn’t a demand, but he wanted Eros to know he wasn’t going to play these games. “Otabek is my most trusted guard.”

Eros looked up and Viktor had to hold back a gasp. Those eyes, they were amazing. Intense, dark, and dangerous, but still so expressive, their chocolate depths nearly pulling him in. _Familiar._

“Fine,” Eros said softly. “One guard. Close the door.”

With a glance at Viktor, Otabek reached over and pulled the door closed. There was a sound of clanging outside as the door was secured into place. Otabek’s hand was firm on his pistol.

“I’m here, talk,” Viktor said, though he found it hard to stand under the pressure of those eyes.

“Don’t you want to ask me some questions?” Eros said softly, his voice teasingly sweet. “You can ask, I’ll answer.”

“What’s your game?” Viktor said immediately, wasting no time. “You hack our systems, steal my money, yet you don’t topple me. If anything, you shore-up my position. You brought down half of America’s government in a single night; why protect me?”

“Because you’re willing to correct mistakes; right the wrongs that surround you. I gave everyone the same chances as you.”

Viktor felt himself stiffen.

“You, Prince Viktor,” Eros said in an incredibly soft tone, “were the only one who passed my tests.”

“Then why let me catch you? You can’t want to be stopped?”

Eros laughed; it was beautiful, musical almost. “Oh, I have no intention of being stopped, and this is only temporary. The truth is I’m already aiming for my next target, and you and your man here, Otabek was it? You have helped me get to what I want.”

Viktor took a step back and he could feel Otabek stiffen, wound tight as a coil. “What is it you’re after? You’re in a metal box, there’s nothing you can do!”

Eros smirked, eyes flashing in amusement. “Oh isn’t there?” There was a small clicking, almost mechanical, and Viktor searched for its source. “I apologize, Otabek,” Eros continued, and Viktor’s eyes were drawn to Eros’ shoulder were a small, robotic hamster was crawling up from his back, lights along its spine pulsing. “This isn’t personal, but you’re going to have a bit of a headache. It’s why I asked to speak with the Prince alone.”

There was a flash and Viktor screamed, his eyes burning in the sudden bright light, nearly falling to the ground as dozens of pops exploded around him. There was a sizzle and a zap, followed by Otabek’s cry; before a heavy thud had Viktor calling out “Otabek!”

He could hear cries from outside of the room as they struggled to open the door.

“I’m sorry, your majesty,” Eros’ voice was suddenly at his ear, and a strong arm wrapped around his waist. “I’ll explain later,” he whispered as a cool cloth slipped over Viktor’s mouth. He screamed, the sound lost to the fabric as the world went dark. He tried to stay conscious, begged for it, scared for his friend, his family, himself; but there was no denying Eros.

“Just rest, Vitya,” the hacker’s voice breathed in his ear. “I will keep you safe, I promise.”

There was an explosion and Viktor knew no more.

 

When he came to, it was to find himself strapped to a chair, much like the one Eros had been sitting in just…how long had it been? He groaned.

“Ah, you’re awake!” A cheerful voice called out and Viktor struggled to open his eyes. Hands gripped him, and he felt something cold at his lip. “It’s just water, take a drink, it’ll help, I promise. That drug is counteracted by water, so your head will clear faster if you drink.”

Viktor didn’t argue, it hurt too much; what point was there in it anyways?

A few gulps later and he found it hadn’t been a lie. His eyes felt clearer, and his mind sharpened. He looked up to see a small, but friendly looking Thai man looking down at him. On his shoulder was another small robotic hamster. Viktor’s eyes widened in fear.

The man looked confused for a moment before connecting the dots. “Oh, don’t worry about him! He’s harmless. Well, not harmless, but he’s not a walking flash bang. Sorry about that, but we needed you.”

“Why—” Viktor began but he was cut off by a door closing.

“Don’t go spoiling the ending,” the voice rang out as a set of footsteps grew closer until a soft, gentle hand fell on Viktor’s shoulder. “Hello, Vitya.”

It was Eros. Or at least it sounded like Eros. Viktor had never seen him in the light, and if it weren’t for the eyes, Viktor might doubt this was the same man. He was unbelievably soft looking; a sweet cinnamon roll (as the kids would say) with large, blue rimmed glasses.

“Eros.” Viktor greeted, with no amusement. “What’s this about? What did you do to Otabek?”

“Just tased,” Eros said with a shrug. “That’s why I wanted to talk to you alone. I’m not big on collateral damage, you know.”

Viktor wanted to argue, but he couldn’t. Eros was a precise monster; an exacting surgeon in his attacks. “What do you want with me?”

Eros sighed, turning towards the other man. “I guess he wants to cut to the chase, Phi.” The Thai man, Phi, Viktor supposed, shrugged and moved to the other side of the room, picking-up some device that looked rather like a VR headset. Eros picked up his own, removing his glasses and slipping the set over his eyes.

“This will be confusing,” Phi said, slipping the headset over Viktor’s eyes, blocking his vision, “but try not to struggle. It’ll just hurt if you do.”

“And I don’t want to hurt you, Vitya,” Eros’ voice said. “I need you for my plans. If you come willingly, I promise you’ll be returned home, none the worse for wear. In fact, it’ll be better.”

Lights began to come alive in the headset and Viktor’s eyes grew wide with fear. What was this?

“Do you want a better world, Vitya?”

“Why do you call me that? You don’t know me!” Viktor cried out, fear racing through his veins. Something was happening, he could feel it.

“Oh, but I do, Vitya. I know you very well. I’ll show you. This world, it’s broken, and it’s up to you and me to fix it.”

“What do you mean?” The lights wouldn’t stop flashing, faster…faster…

“Don’t you hate it?!” Eros nearly yelled, the lights in Viktor’s headset were flashing faster, as if feeding off Eros’ stress. “The corruption, the pain? Your own father murdered!”

“What?” Viktor was confused. “No, he wasn—”

“He was! He was murdered. I saw the contract, I saw video of the hit. They made it look like an accident!”

“You’re lying!”

“I’m not.” Eros said in a deadly serious tone. “I’m not the bad guy. I’m not here to hurt you.” The lights were so intense Viktor felt as if he couldn’t breathe. “I’m here to save you, Vitya, before they do the same to you.”

The flashing was so strong, it was as if his very brain were exploding inside his head, his world being ripped apart with a wedge. He screamed, desperate to tear the unit from his head. He fought and fought until…

It grew dark, quiet…and something grew in his mind, an awareness, a truth and…flashes. He gasped, staring straight ahead, seeing, _feeling_ so much more than he could ever hope to understand, his brain far too small to contain so much, but he knew he was being changed, his very existence was linked, however impossibly, to the man he called Eros.

To _Yuuri._

 The headset was removed and brown eyes met his. “Do you see, Vitya?” he said softly, beautiful irises wide with concern, and Viktor longed to reach out and take hold of this man.

The shackles on his wrists were removed and he blinked, suddenly free, but he didn’t want to run anymore as he stared up, not at his captor, but his partner. He could see so much, the truth, the things he could do...it was as if he’d stepped into the matrix, or maybe out of it.

A slow smirk grew on his face as he spoke in a low, sensual tone he was quite sure he’d never used, but felt perfect for who _he_ was now. “Well gee Brain, what are we going to do tonight?”

Eros grinned back at him, a look of triumph on his face as he leaned forward with an innate sexuality that called to Viktor on a cellular level. Their lips met and smelted their very essences together into one, whole, solid fixture.

“The same thing we do every night, Pinky,” Eros whispered against his mouth; “try to take over the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> >:)
> 
> I hadn't done anything 'dark' yet, so when this hit me I had to smash it out. Originally Yuuri was actually going to be a full on bad guy....but I just can't ever make my precious son evil, lol. 
> 
> I'm sure some of you have already figured out what the headset did, but here's a little explanation. If you recall in Ch. 4 of TA, when Yuuri tells Phichit he's marrying Viktor, Phichit says "I thought you said the headset would never work?" In TA, the headset Yuuri had been working on was meant to allow you to share your dreams and even thoughts with someone else. His intent was to allow someone to explain their fears if they couldn't voice them (particularly useful for treating someone in catatonic shock). He never could make it work.
> 
> In this universe though, Yuuri does figure it out, only he sort of messes up. Rather than let you share your thoughts, it allows you to see your deeper connections to a person, or as he puts it, tap into your true soul. He first tries it was Phichit, and they experience many other lives together, and by doing that they not only see that their reality is broken, but that Yuuri is missing his other half.
> 
> So they hatch a plan. They actually weren't criminals before, but they need to get to Viktor, and being the geniuses they are, they stumbled onto a lot of ugly truths, including discovering the murder of King Alexei. They commit their crimes in part to draw Viktor's attention, as well as right some wrongs. When Yuuri connects himself to Viktor they both tap their true souls and both experience their many lifetimes of connections, thus opening Viktor's eyes to the truth.
> 
> And yes, the true soul as Yuuri refers to it is actually his Alpha from The Unusual Truth. While they can't interact with their inner selves in this universe, his headset allows them to connect just long enough to let them glimpse their other lives.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little diversion. Thanks for reading, and as always, kudos/comments and other forms of love are always appreciated! :)


End file.
